custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa
'''Toa '''are usually Matoran who have had their elemental powers activated and were designed to protect other Matoran, as well as keepers of peace in the Matoran Universe. Biographical Information Toa are created if Matoran absorb a large amount of power, usually from a Toa Stone, though a number of other possibilities exist. Energized Protodermis can also create Toa from Matoran, but not always. Each Toa has control over a certain Elemental Power, the most common being Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Stone, and Ice, though others are known to exist. Toa possessing legendary elements are a rarity, as misuse of their power could lead to the destruction of one of the universe's fundamental forces. Most Toa also wear great Kanohi masks. Every Toa has a fixed destiny that they are intended to fulfill, though it is not a given that they will succeed in doing so. If the Toa does succeed, they may choose to undergo a transformation into Turaga. The process involves locking their Toa power inside a Toa Stone, which can then be taken by a destined Matoran. Most Toa work in Toa teams, which are traditionally comprised of six members, most Matoran believe that a team of seven can cause destruction to a universe. However, there are a number of groups that disregard this rule. Known Toa Leaders of all Toa *Helryx *Tahu *Ultraform Auxiliary Toa Highest leader *Helryx General *торт порядку царя Notable soldiers *Sogck *Kale *Guc *yesil *Su *пожежа *Yangın *Altın *золото Toa Pine / Pine-Nui *Matama *Sikama *Nickah *Kyrrehk *Willkam *Klaykam (( Toa Tako )) Enter Here KMES *Pyrex *Kopak *Kopek *Kero *Jav *Yeq Toa Mecha of Mecha Nui *Toa "Thing" of Unknown *Toa Uiti of Deserts *Toa Hankoria of Forests *Toa Paraxonn of Volcanos *Toa Innex of Rivers *Toa Charike of Energy *Toa Hygadon of Metal Toa Mystrya of Skirma Nui *Skeletrok *Viciu *Ironui *Cranta *Gallale *Philadell Toa Iarn *Halok *Lome (Formerly) *Ihu (Unofficial) *Gelik *Karael Toa Krano *Frucas *Miran *Covoc *Kuro *Kurek Toa Tera *Toa Telrak *Toa Jatax *Toa Menax *Toa Yaltraz *Toa Gerjak *Toa Zalt *Toa Vessen Toa Mata/Nuva *Tahu *Gali *Lewa *Pohatu *Onua *Kopaka *Takanuva (honorary) *Notha *Voriki *Goalrock (Unofficially) Toa Sitrius *Eritko *Sanya *Tangle *Krakua *Fentra *Busta *Drah *Gust Toa Inika/Toa Mahri *Jaller *Hahli *Kongu *Hewkii *Nuparu *Matoro Toa Ultima *Xakua *Seenera *Haku *Dexyru *Paxer *Kesoro Toa Vy *Tahu *Gali *Lewa *Pohatu (deceased) *Onua *Kopaka Toa Olmak *Saaru *Veylik *Shika *Athleu *Cien *Iro Vela Nui Toa *Toa Nikilia *Toa Neton *Toa Tanua *Toa Bogario *Toa Kualies *Toa Porata *Terihax *Nexiax *Dayiax *Kuakiax *Herilax *Jeriax *Reniax *Jovana *Toa Hanua *Toa Ignia *Toa Artis *Toa Kria *Toa Niatie *Toa Keria *Toa Fera *Toa Himua *Toa Halia *Toa Joha *Toa Bomaha *Parua Trielement Toa (Known) The Trielement Toa were a result of the Next Generation Alpha Beings' attempt to make Toa avatars when encountering species outside of their own planets. *Destrix *Hahlykia *Nittero Toa Inkari/Kerale *Toa Kembra - Current Leader *Toa Inturi - Deputy Leader *Toa Eriym (Deceased) *Toa Metrem - Stratigist *Toa Urika *Toa Teril(Deceased) *Toa Nemra(Deceased) *Toa Nuiden - Leader(Deceased) Potoka Nui/Toa Potoka *Turaga Otuka (formerly) *Toa Terik *Others Toa Rubix *Zekan *Karan *Doken *Karda *Gaigan *Gamma *Krinak *Kawahi Toa Hagah The Toa Hagah were several teams of Toa who were employed by the Brotherhood of Makuta to act as bodyguards for a number of Makuta. Below are the known teams and members: *Teridax's Team **Norik **Iruni **Gaaki **Pouks **Kualus **Bomonga *Orriki's Team **Krataka **Krexp **Vreck **Kiza **Unnamed Toa **Unnamed Toa *Ceasame's Team **Unknown Toa of Ice **Unknown Toa of Earth **Unknown Toa of Plantlife **Unknown Toa of Shadow **Unknown Toa of Lightning **Unknown Toa of Water *Antroz's Team **"Mauler" **Tockar **Ryl **Socah **Terrus **Ampala *Karath's Team **Arrea **Humtaru **Unnamed Toa of Iron **Unnamed Toa of Lightning **Unnamed Toa of Gravity **Unnamed Toa of Fire **Unnamed Toa of Stone **Unnamed Toa of Earth **Unnamed Toa of Ice *Serrakaan's Team **Elendiss **Unnamed Toa of Fire **Unnamed Toa of Lightning **Unnamed Toa of Iron **Unnamed Toa of Magnitism **Unnamed Toa of Earth **Unnamed Toa of Ice **Unnamed Toa of Water **Unnamed Toa of Stone *Medylix's Team: **Langrim (air; defected) **Baxran (fire; mutated, still loyal) *Agemo's Team **Arutan **Jayx **Angron **Unnamed Toa of Fire **Unnamed Toa of The Green **Unnamed Toa of Sonics Toa Protectorate *Ganon *Ikarki (Deceased) *Skanix (Deceased) *Nalok (Deceased) *Onuix (Deceased) *Procks (Deceased) Toa Avohkii *Reyru *Iymouvu *Kuhrii *Tewku *Lhitau *Lekama *Zalliaru *Tritau (honorary) Toa Akyna/Toa Kynika *Atast *Nadhoku *Ahsia *Dekea *Kadyx *Haddisi *Kamahn *Taatoh (formerly) Toa Wahrua/Toa Labyrinthika *Moratu *Shahli *Kanu *Rikacha *Favik *Unavak Toa Noma *Alum Deceased *Katon Deceased *Dais - Deceased *Iruni - Deceased *Tuyet *Watak - Deceased *Torag - Deceased Toa Spartan *Toa Axoras *Toa Ralord *Toa Zataka *Master Theif Gigas Magna Storyline *Shayla *Fairon *Rantu *Flamu TardirProductions' *Sandon *Fiero *Gani *Reidor *Hanaia *Andayka *Nightwish *"Raptor"(Akadian Toa) *"Cypher"(Akadian Toa) *Kriegherz(Akadian Toa) *Defilak(Deceased) *Takanuva *Electrifico *Terjon(Deceased) *Terjakk(Mutated combination of Terjon and Avarakk) *Tarkor *Annala *Takashi(Result of an accident that fused Takanuva with Ryoshi) *Ihsakat *Ryoshi Toa Nenyek/Ayre *Ardros *Bedura *Motran *Phalanx *Potek *Arra Toa Barmega *Mutra Vakama *NewMetru Nokama *NewMetru Onewa *Hagox Toa Kyra *Tritus *Halix *Kivox *Vorepu *Orys *Dezek *Taliko Toa Kecil *Pyron *Myd *Kaldar *Zorzahkx Toa Xander *Glortex *Rora *Gelkik *Cyson *Skylar *Shorn *Tarkan *Manoh *Kolhix *Jalen *Nidon *Forsca *Starck *Histar *Igala Unnamed Toa Team *Sohka *Gachry *Deamanu *Sudeno *Hetro *Rewen Toa Matrux *Potras *Letos *Komora *Onudos *Takaros *Gatros Toa Terak *Hataka *Narosa These are the only Toa left on this team. The other four were killed by Makuta. Toa Neuroxa *Crucedus *Helax *Krahkus *Plasmus *Torah *Ferun *Axheros *Briara Former members *Morox *The Hidden *Evorus *Cruk *Nerava *Avahkus First Toa Team of Nukaku Nui *A Unnamed Toa of Plasma and Leader of the Team *A Unnamed Toa of Gravity *A Unnamed Toa of Lightning *A Unnamed Toa of Biotics *A Unnamed Toa of Mercury *A Unnamed Toa of Sonics *A Unnamed Toa of Magnetism *A Unnamed Toa of Wood *A Unnamed Toa of Energy *A Unnamed Toa of Psionics *A Unnamed Toa of Air who later became Spinner Toa Igniters *Jovan- Toa Igniter of Magnetism and Leader of the Team *Ahodan- Toa Igniter of Psionics and one of the few Male Toa of Psionics *Takulo- Toa Igniter of Plantlife *Dozak- Toa Igniter of Ice *Manata- Toa Igniter of Plasma *Ramses- Toa Igniter of Gravity *Voton- Toa Igniter of Mercury *Orion- Toa Igniter of Protodermis *Vhikana- Male Toa Igniter of Lightning *Ronok- Toa Igniter of Vacuum *Pomaku- Toa Igniter of Sonics *Aozar- Toa Igniter of Light *Roton- Toa Igniter of Iron *Gorm- Toa Igniter of Energy Lone Toa These Toa do not belong to any established team at the present. *Akatark *Antwon *Arrea *Bevio *Biodron *Blast *Cellix *Chromosina *Danza *Donavitch *Feanor *Gravakk - Formerly, transformed into a Turaga *Harlen *Helryx *Hydros *Imydrex *Jokorv *Jollun *Kaia *Kamlo *Kamor *Katron *Kazepza *Kyhrex *Lihkan *luxos *Magog *Moliki *Monpholee *Nirach *Oksaki *Poxxu *Ragna *Raidral *Scotho *Shadow Tahu *Shardak *Shaza *Skydrax *Soalaz *Tazahk *Theobroma *Tollubo *Vakal *Venom *Vezon(Chaos) *Vlakro (Formerly) *Volken *Zektox (Formerly) *Zoruxx *Zuvak Toa Zakaz This is a team of Toa that were sent to stop Makuta Spirah from tampering with the Skakdi on Zakaz *Kranza *Remmez (formerly) *Unnamed Toa of Air *Unnamed Toa of Water *Unnamed Toa of Ice *Unnamed Toa of Stone Toa Souto *Toa Alarik *Toa Taima *Falke *Amiri *Kwahu *Tavio The Brotherhood of Air *Ainmire - Cheif or Commander *Askook - Leuitenant *Kenelm - Leuitenant Toa Zarda *Kolhie - Leader - Ice *Aire - Leuitenant - Air *Tiara - Scout - Water *Amsalp - Warrior - Plasma *Jalar - Medic - Fire *Stones - Warrior - Stone *Volt - Scout - Lightning *Rock - Warrior - Earth Toa Hilrek *Keos *Guardaniks *Shard Secret Toa Resistance Toa *Helryx *Ackron *Alara *Valrya Hook's Team *Hook - Time *Jaller - Fire, Water, Air, Stone, Earth, and Ice *Azon - Fate *Dude - Gravity *Faitress - Fate *Hahli - Water *Rosalina - Water *Hahli - Water *Evnika - Unknown *Glacund - Ice/Earth *Kanan - Psionics *Paldur - Stone *Gali - Water Toa Strike *Paldur *Catherine - Light *Toa of Shadow - Formerly a Toa of Air *Bill -Toa of Iron *Toa of Magnetism *Singe - Fire Toa Rahi *Norik-Meh (leader) *Gaaki-Rah (Second-in-command) *Bomongo-Seyf *Pouks-Iah *Kualas-Pokoko *Iruini-Souh New Toa Team *Orde *Zaria *Chiara *Gelu (guide) Toa Melkoria *Mercury (formerly) *Lightus *Emeria *Saphrus *Aweno *Podari Toa Tronux *Voran (Leader, honorary, deceased) *Runik (Current leader) *Yurdil *Bartha *Jahvoka *Xovar (Formerly, missing) Toa Zephin *Agima (Leader) *Talon *Vike(Formerly) *Reganon Order of Mata Nui V2 *Clone Troopers 1-999 *Clone Trooper 1000 *Clone Trooper 1001 *Clone Troopers 1002-1999 *Clone Trooper 2000 *Clone Trooper 0 Toa Elementals *Alpha-Active *Beta-KIA *Zeta-KIA *Gamma-MIA *Delta-KIA *Omega -KIA *Epsilon-KIA Toa Rodok *Ildori *Kimack *Teres *Wryos *Tiaer Toa Ongo Daom - alive Poonoo- alive Watre- alive Mork- alive Aree- alive Glacieateor- alive Toa Baragnis Kihua - Plantlife Lenaiya - Air (one of only a few female members of the Le-Matoran species) Rugaki - Psionics Scairahk - Fire Kojuah - Ice Enurai - Plantlife Toa Tomari Kranta - Fire Kimara - Fire (one of only a few female members of the Ta-Matoran species) Pohika - Stone Raime - Lightning Cebera - Psionics Lerek - Air Enzhu - Energized Protodermis (one of only two) Toa Magna Gatran - Light Elrak - Earth Lewa - Air Ackar - Fire Hewkii - Stone Vexus - Gravity Daro - Infinite Marku - Iron Gali - Water Matoro - Ice Ignika - Life Toa Kala *Auron *Angron *Ruel *Gruen *Idalec *Saight Toa Korix of Korix Magna *Korox - a toa of Snow (Ice) *Tafix - a toa of Flames (Fire) *Icore (also known as a glatorian) - a toa of Coal (Stone) *Raki (also known as a glatorian) - a toa of Oil (Water) *Vorx (he was mutated into a Virik but he still works as a toa) - a toa of Gravel (Earth) Toa Rask *Ruktaz - Toa of Ice, Leader of the Toa Rask *Hydra - Toa of Water, Second-in-Command of the Toa Rask, Neice to Ruktaz *Atom - Toa of Atoms *Mantisery - Toa of Plantlife *Gotraz - (Formerly) Toa of Earth and Shadow Toa Armor *Taunce - Toa of Ice and air, leader *Bansin - Toa of Fire, second In command *Shabe - Toa of Water, Deputy *Range - Toa of Plasma *Jiion - Former Toa of Air, Deceased *Hydrax - Toa of Earth *Possibly a Toa of Gravity Toa Kadroc *Mexto- Toa of Air, team leader *Macku- Toa of Water *Dastian- Toa of Fire *Hafu- Toa of Stone *Sedin- Toa of Earth *Kopeke- Toa of Ice Jareroden Saga *Jareroden *Teltala Others *Sephrinoth - Spirit of the elements who became a Toa. *Shaller - Doesn't consider himself one, Fire/Shadow *Virex - Honorary *Recapar - Rogue, Ultra-powered by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Fire/Shadow *Lenox - Once a Sa-Matoran now a toa of Lirth. He is now part of the Order of Mata Nui. *Kardar - After he lost his mates, he doesn't really consider himself one. He travel around the world. *Auga - He never worked in a true group and only worked with Takanuva /Takua, Gali, and Matoro *Langrim - former Toa Hagah of Makuta Medylix. Since fled. Air. *Baxran - Toa Hagah of Makuta Medylix, since mutated, still serves. Fire. *Kakrias - former Ta-Matoran mutated by Medylix. Fire / Shadow. *Degaki - former Ga-Matoran mutated by Medylix. Water / Shadow. *Lehkras - former Le-Matoran mutated by Medylix. Air / Shadow. *Krakratos - Toa-like creature. Considered both a Toa and Makuta. Guardian of Medylix's lair. Shadow. *"Bee Guardian" - Toa of an unknown element who lives in The Hive. *Omako - formerly, since become a Turaga after having his destiny "stolen". Ice. *Tamakra - formerly, since become a Turaga after having his Toa Energy drained by the then-Toa Huragna. Fire. *Huragna - formerly, since become a Turaga after giving her Toa Energy to the Toa Baragnis. Formerly a female Ta-Matoran, then turned into a half-Rahkshi half-Toa due to exposure to an Energized Protodermis Nova Blast. Fire / "Hunger / Weakness" *Avrahnka - considers self a Toa. Seen as an opposite to Krakratos. Light / Fire. *Almighty Toa-any Elemental Power * Grakk - A Toa of Gravity Trivia *They are known as placetoids by the Crustainax. =Toa Failsafes= *Kovastrin *A few others that remain so far unknown. Appearances *BIONICLE (film) *BIONICLE: The Quest for the Mask of Life *BIONICLE: Destiny *BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui *BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows *BIONICLE: Mask of Light *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn *Recollections *Jman98 Saga Category:Toa Category:Species Category:Sapient Species